Home to Him
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: James March married another woman, Magnolia Roth. She was drawn to him and they thought they would go down in history together. Sadly, plans change and Magnolia was left alone. She died outside of the Cortez after James killed himself but she swore she would return. Enter her modern life, Olivia St. Claire. Will she remember who she really is?
1. Chapter 1

_1927_

I stood by my husband, admiring our latest handywork, clad in our matching black leather aprons. Blood stained the carpet and the old bathtub where two, now dismembered bodies of a rich couple lay as we prepared to dispose of the evidence. We knew that Hazel would love cleaning the carpets and the bathtub. "You continue to surprise me darling" James purred in approva as he untied my apron strings and we removed our aprons.

"Oh come now James, you flatter me. After all, you have taught me well and those were just one more puzzle piece when we have eight more commandments" I replied, hanging our aprons on the hooks in the corner of the room.

"Ah my sweet Magnolia; I do so approve of how easily you became my star pupil in love and murder" he told me, his dark eyes glistening with mischief.

"Well, I did promise that there would be a way for your little hobby to benefit us both on the side" I added with a smirk as I looked at our latest score of cash and jewels in the corner.

"What say we sort those jewels over a drink my darling" James asked seductively as he slid his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Hmm, that sounds like an idea" I answered as he trailed soft kisses down my neck that raised chills of anticipation all over my body. For a moment, I was actually rendered speechless. When I could finally form words again; I whispered in his ear "Did those chill inducing kisses mean something special a little later on?"

"You bet your sweet lips my kitten" he replied with a slight husk as he captured my lips in a passionately heated kiss.

He kept caressing me and whispered "Your heart is beating like the first time I tasted your beautiful lips, that wild, almost erotic rhythm."

"That will always be heard by you and you alone" I vowed softly as the door swung open and in rushed our laundress, Hazel Evers and it was obvious she was extremely distressed.

"Pardon the interruption Mr. and Mrs. March but the police are on the way. They know" she warned and rushed back out. James and I looked at each other and he handed me the two cases with the cash and jewels.

"Love; I need you to go back to the penthouse. Hide everything my darling and then pretend that you have no knowledge of this and no involvement" James instructed, cupping my cheek.

"I don't understand" I answered, biting my lip.

"My sweet, you must carry on our work but be careful. I love you my sweet Magnolia. Always remember that" he told me, kissing my lips softly before Hazel came back and rushed me up to the penthouse. I quickly hid everything before changing into a nightgown and silk robe. I laid down on the bed, grabbed my diary, and began writing. Seconds turned into minutes before that pounding knock on the door was heard and I got up.

Hazel opened the door and politely excused herself as I slowly walked over to the waiting officers. "Good evening gentlemen, may I help you" I asked, pulling my robe tightly around me to stay covered.

"Are you the wife of James Patrick March madame" one asked.

"Yes officer, has my husband done something wrong" I asked in reply.

"Could you come with us" the other officer asked.

"Might I have a moment to change into something more decent" I asked, indicating my current state.

"Of course" they chime. Quickly; I changed into a different dress and a pair of flats before following them to the elevator and back down to room 78. When we stepped in, the slight of my husband in his favorite chair with his throat slit was what met my eyes. Tears welled in my eyes. Now I knew why he had sent me away.

"May I please have a moment alone with my husband's body? It will help me say goodbye" I asked. The officers cleared everyone out of the room.

"Take your time Mrs. March" they told me. I nodded in gratitude as they closed the door. I slowly approached James's body and knelt down. Slowly, I kissed his cheek and blinked back a few tears.

Even though I knew he couldn't hear me, I whispered "I will do what I can to finish our work my love but it's not fair. We were supposed to finish together, make the greatest murder reign in history, going into our golden years in splendor. I promise I will try to complete our murder spree but it will not be right withou you."

I paused a moment befor continuing "One way or another James; I know that someday, somehow, we will be back together and I will have our masterpiece completed before I join you." I finally stood up and walked out of the room. In truth, I didn't think I could continue alone so after talking to the police, playing the unsuspecting widow; I returned to the penthouse and wrote all the details to have the hotel sold and where the cash was but never the jewels.

At last, I left the Hotel Cortez but before I did; I found some rope that been left from construction and took it with me. Quietly, I made my way to the park and found a sturdy tree. After a bit of struggling; I managed to make a noose and a nice, flat rock to steady myself on. I got into position, secured the noose, and let myself go.

As I hung there; my last thoughts were only of the last few years and in silent thoughts, I vowed ' _I am sorry James but I am wrong. I can't continue. If it takes me another lifetime, I will find my way back to you. Wait for me.'_ With that, my heart gave its last broken beat and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_2015_

It had been a rather long and trying day between stubborn patients and the police telling us that one of our own nurses, Laurie had been killed in a hit and run early this morning. When the police had gone, everyone started about going out tonight for a drink in Laurie's memory. "Hey Olivia, are you coming tonight" Carly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as I had apparently been distracted.

"I might. Just tell me which bar to meet you all at. I'll come after I eat, shower, and change. Trust me, eating before usually helps a little" I answered. We finished closing up and clocked out after agreeing on which bar we would head to before I headed back to the apartment I shared with my boyfriend, a local chiropracter named Jonathan Masters.

When I got back; I walked in quietly after unlocking the door and I saw there was not one but two glasses of brandy. "Jonathan, I'm home" I called, walking in a little more and then I caught sight of a trail of clothes going down the hall. It was then I head the one sound I had promised to save for him on our wedding night, a very erotic moan, coming from his bedroom.

The sight that met my eyes cut me deeply. It was Jonathan, in bed with his secretary, Nancy. "You lying, dirty, oh I can't even finish that sentence! I LOVED YOU! How long?" He started to answer but I cut him off. "Never mind, you want miss skin and bones in a tight skirt that shows her behind then you can have her! I am out of here" I screamed, running to my room.

I packed every bit of my belongings, took the key off my keychain, and grabbed my bags. I was almost out the door when Jonathan grabbed my hand. "Baby, can't we talk about this?"

"Serial cheater! Don't think I haven't noticed your wandering eyes. You will never be faithful. You covet every single girl you see" I hissed, jerking my hand away. With that; I pushed him aside, got my bags in my car, and took off. Now I had to find a place to stay for awhile until I could find a new place.

After awhile of driving, I came to an old but elegantly kept hotel called the Cortez. _'This is my best option and it is close to work'_ I thought as I parked. After getting my bags out, I went into the lobby and an eerie feeling crept upon me. For some reason though, I wasn't terrified. I actually felt like I belonged here. Finally, I approached the desk and rang the bell. At last, an older woman in glasses appeared. "May I help you" she asked.

"Please, I would like room. How much" I asked in reply.

She passed me a pen and had me sign the register as she asked "How long are you planning to stay?"

"I don't know at this point. Can that be negotiatied" I asked, handing her the pen back when I was finished.

"Of course dear, bad breakup or bad day at work" she asked in reply.

"How did you know? Never mind, yes to both questions" I replied, slightly surprised.

"Your eyes were a little red and I'm Iris, if you're wondering. Tell you what, we'll start with $150 for a week and discuss further payment next Friday with the owner" Iris offered.

"Bless you Iris" I smiled, taking my wallet out and paying her.

"You're welcome Miss St. Claire. I have to put you in this one room we don't commonly rent out but all our usual unoccupied rooms are being remodled. Here is the key to Room 64" Iris told me, handing me the key.

"Why do you not rent it out" I asked, curious now.

"It was the first owner's office" she told me.

"Ok, sacred space. I understand and I will be sure not to disrespect it" I promised before adding "Thank you again." At last, I headed for the elevator and got in. As the door closed, I saw Iris watching me as though I seemed familiar.I shook my head and pushed the button to the sixth floor. When the elevator stopped, I got out and pulled my bags behind me and went down the hall to find my room.

"Looking for something" a voice asked. I looked up and saw someone on a ladder with some very amazing makeup.

"Oh, room 64 please" I replied, slightly startled.

"Just down the hall on your right and I'm Liz Taylor. Come by the Blue Parrot Lounge anytime for a drink" Liz offered.

"Thanks Liz, I will be sure to" I replied, continuing to my room.

Once I found the room and unlocked it; I got settled in. I didn't really want to go out tonight but I had already promised and I never break a promise unless a valid reason comes up. I finally searched through my clothes for something to wear before heading to the bathroom for a soothing shower.

After my shower, I dried my hair and made sure I was dry all over before I picked up my phone and scrolled through my music and getting some playing before I started getting dressed. I made sure that I was ready completely before turning the music off and grabbing my purse.

Once I locked up and put my key in my wallet, I went out and hailed a cab. I knew I would likely get a little drunk that I didn't want to take a chance. I slid in and told the driver where to go. I still wasn't in much of a mood to have fun but maybe my mood would improve. After awhile, the cab stopped and I paid the driver before getting out.

The club was low lit with glowing lights as I headed to where everyone was sitting. I sat in the booth as a waiter brought over a round of tequila shots. Hesitantly; I took a shot glass and we all raised our glasses and chimed "To Laurie" before tapping them on the table and threw back the shot. The taste of the tequila burned my throat and I shuddered.

After ordering my Shirley Temple; I sat there, just watching the others that were on the floor. Being here was still really the last thing I wanted and I just desperately wanted to go back to the Cortez, maybe have a drink by myself before going to bed so I could rest and not be hungover before going to work tomorrow.

I finished my drink and was about to pay when I heard a voice whisper quite flirtaiously "Are you a library book cause I am totally checking you out?"

"Ugh, I don't speak jerk" I seethed, raising my fist and adding "Now scram before I clock you one." I picked up my purse, paid, and was about to leave.

The stranger finally said "Wait, I am sorry about that." Slowly, I turned around to face a handsome guy with midnight black hair in an edgy cut and streaks of red. His eyes were a startling bluish green and I was surprised.

"Why are you apologizing" I asked, surprised as he didn't seem like the type to apologize for anything.

"Well, you are pretty" the guy commented and added "I hope I didn't offend you. Could I try again?"

"You could but I just got out of a relationship earlier today. I caught my ex in bed with his secretary" I admitted.

"Whoever cheated on you was a fool but I am sorry. Could I buy you a drink" he asked.

"That's sweet of you but I was about to leave. I'll be honest; I really didn't want to come tonight" I told him, blinking back a few tears.

"I know a bar, has better drinks than these anyway. Do you know the Blue Parrot Lounge" he asked.

"I should, I am staying at the Hotel Cortez where the Blue Parrot Lounge is located" I admitted.

"I am staying there as well" he told me.

"In that case, let's catch a cab and I will take you up on that offer" I answered as we started for the door and I stood with him, trying to hail a cab.

Once in a cab; I asked "So, who do I have to think for saving me from an otherwise boring night?"

"I'm Tristan Duffy" he told me.

"Olivia St. Claire" I answered.

"I'm sorry again for being a jerk with the pick up line. If I had know you were having such a lousy day, I wouldn't have tried that" Tristan told me.

I smiled a little and replied "It's quite alright. I probably shouldn't have been so uptight." We finally got out of the cab and Tristan kindly covered the fare. We finally headed upstairs to the bar, taking two seats.

"What it will be tonight" Liz asked with a smile.

"I will have a gin and tonic please Liz" Tristan answered.

"And a martini for me but no olives. I am allergic to olives" I answered.

"Coming right up" she smiled as she made our drinks. As we waited, Tristan and I began talking. Liz served us our drinks and our glasses met with a light clink as we shared a little toast. We talked a lot and at one point, we touched hands and I felt a spark.

"I hope it won't be too soon for me to ask but I could take you out one evening" Tristan asked.

"Actually, I'd like that very much. You know you seem a bit nicer than I would have imagined" I answered as we paid our Liz for our drinks and I dug my room key out of my wallet.

We got in the elevator and headed up to my room and I felt a sudden chill. "Cold" Tristan asked, noticing my shiver.

"Not cold but I have the strangest sensation like we're being watched" I answered, unlocking my room and putting my hand on the doorknob. Right then, I felt Tristan slowly place his hand on my cheek and leaned in for a kiss. For some reason, I felt drawn that I couldn't resist and I met his kiss rather eagerly.

After I had to part for air, I bade him good night with the promise of that date tomorrow night and then I got in my room and changed for bed. As I began changing, I thought I heard a voice calling "Magnolia." I blinked, thinking it was just my head messing with me but then I heard it again. The second time was more like a plea, a lost lover's plea.

 _'Cool it Olivia; it's an old hotel. It's only your imagination combined with the drink probably going to your head. Just get some sleep and it will make sense in the morning'_ I thought as I finally crawled under the blankets and closed my eyes. Little did I know what lay ahead especially in my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

"Magnolia, my sweet love, why? Why did you die outside?" a voice called and I shot awake. Slowly, I looked around and then looked at my clock, seeing it was 5am. I blinked a few times and saw that my room was empty. ' _Must have been that martini and my imagination running away'_ I thought, rolling over and going back to sleep

"Magnolia, I know you have returned to me sweet kitten" the same voice spoke again awhile later, only it sounded closer like in the room with me. I sat up and that's when I saw the first weak rays of the LA sun beginning to peep through the blinds. I sighed and saw it was 7am and I had to leave soon. I quickly got dressed for work and then took off to get breakfast before heading to the office.

As I drove; I thought about that voice I had heard. It was an old sound, a Brahamian accent, which was very old as it had been used by the upper class gentlemen years ago. I finally got my head cleared and got out at the clinic. Since I was the first to arrive, I decided to take advantage of the quiet so I unlocked the door and deactivated the alarm.

Once I had done so, it was 8:15am and the others wouldn't be here till 9am and that gave me time to reset one of the monitors we use if we have to put a patient under. I did the reseting process and then tested it. After finishing, I checked the other supplies as the others began arriving.

"Okay Olivia, who did we see you leaving the club with last night" Myra asked with a giggle.

"And does Jonathan know" Carly asked.

"Good morning you two and no, I broke up with Jonathan. Caught him in bed with his secretary" I admitted.

"Damn, that sucks" Michelle commented.

"And to answer your other question, the stranger is Tristan Duffy. In fact, we're going out tonight" I answered.

"Hold up, did you say Tristan Duffy? He is such a dream, like the dream of an ultimate bad boy" Tori commented.

"But he's a drug addict and from what I have heard, is utterly wreckless" Stella added.

"You know what, lay off the paparazzi reports. Granted, he was a bit of a jerk at first but I accepted after he apologized. He's got to be much more than just a handsome face. I bet inside; he's tired of being noticed for just his face. Ever consider getting to know someone deeper" I asked, giving them a dirty look and walking off. Finally, it was time to open up for the day and began seeing patients.

Finally, I took my lunch around 1pm and walked down to the deli to pick up my lunch before coming back and eating in the break room. I saw the others watching me so I just glared back and finished eating. I couldn't wait to go and change for tonight. Only I had no idea where Tristan was going to take me.

I finally got off at 6pm and glad I didn't have to help with closing this time. I quickly drove back to the hotel to get dressed. When I walked into the lobby; I saw a handsome guy with slick back hair. He had a very athletic body showing through the haute couture he wore and very electrifying blue eyes. He caught my eye and I quickly hurried into the elevator, got in and headed up to my room.

Midway up, the elevator stopped at the third floor. The door opened and in stepped a woman with platinum blonde hair, extremely elegantly dressed, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Can I help you" she asked, noticing I was staring.

"Sorry, I was admiring your dress" I admitted.

"Thank you, I'm Elizabeth" the woman finally said.

"Pleasure, I'm Olivia" I introduced myself.

She seemed to be studying me and finally said "And forgive me for staring Olivia but you remind me of an old friend."

"Oh? Something happen to her" I asked curiously.

"I never got the full story on what happened but she hung herself. She wrote me and left me the hotel. It was said she left me some money to help with the hotel and rumor was there is a stash of jewels but she never mentioned where. Honestly, I want to know what drove her to hung herself" Elizabeth told me.

"I'm sorry that did happen" I commented.

As we continued up; I heard that lonely voice ask in a tone so lonely "Why do you ignore me kitten?"

It actually startled me and Elizabeth noticed. "Something wrong" she asked.

"Hearing voices but I think it's just a combonation of sress from work and my last breakup" I told her as the elevator stopped on my floor and opened.

"I'm sure we'll talk again Olivia" Elizabeth told me with a smile.

"Very much so" I answered and with that, I got out and headed to my room. _'A lot of strangeness in this hotel'_ I thought, finally reaching my room and unlocking my door. Right then, I got this awful chill down my spine, like someone was watching me. I froze where I was and slightly looked to my right. For a moment, I thought I saw a man in the shadows at the doorway of another room. I shook my head, hurried in, locked the door behind me, and hurried to get dressed.

James' P.O.V

I had been waiting since my death in 1927 to be reunited with my beloved. Now she was actually here and I was eager to speak with her. More than that; I wanted to hold her in my arms again. "Oh my sweet Magnolia, do you even remember me at all? Remember how I cherished you" I whispered as I stood in the hall outside what had once been my office, now her room. I wanted to appear to her but I decided that now was not the time. I finally left, returning to my current room, room 78.

Olivia's P.O.V

Once I was dressed in my tank top, black leather skirt, and boots; I grabbed my purse and locked up before heading to meet Tristan at the bar. I got back in the elevator and Elizabeth was there. "Hello again" I acknowledged.

"Hello again Olivia. Hot date" she asked.

"Yes and I don't know but it feels like I might be pushing myself" I admitted.

"Let me ask this; did you dump him or did he dump you" she asked.

"I dumped him. He cheated on me" I told her.

"Then clearly, he didn't deserve a girl as special as you Olivia. Come; let me help you with your makeup and a more appropriate top. This will show your new boyfriend how special you really are. Just remember, being sexy isn't a whisper. It's a scream" Elizabeth told me as we went up to the penthouse and took me into her room.

Half an hour later, I had fabulous makeup and a strapless top paired with purple vest for a pop of color. I thanked Elizabeth and hurried to the elevator so I could hurry down to the bar and meet Tristan. As soon as I stepped out, Tristan did a double take. ' _Elizabeth was right'_ I thought, seeing his reaction. "Didn't mean to keep you waiting" I told him.

"It's alright, you look even more sexy, as if that's even possible" Tristan commented as he got off his bar stool. We left the bar and headed out to catch a cab and to a cafe to have dinner first before heading to a very trendy nightclub.

We shared a couple dances and drinks and having a great time. I was actually thankful tomorrow was the first day of a well earned two weeks off. That meant I would have until November 1st off and I was planning to use that time to try and find a new place but maybe I could find a way to live at the Cortez and help part time because for some reason that felt more like home.

Tristan and I left the club around 5am, having had a little too much to drink and he could barely keep his hands off of me. After getting out of the cab that had been arranged and paying the driver; we made our way to the elevator, laughing and kissing. I felt a sudden rush of desire as his hands slid down my behind.

"Oh hot damn" I whispered softly.

"Your room or mine" he husked with a pant.

"Mine" I pleaded as we got off the elevator and hurried down the all to my room. I quickly but clumisly managed to get my door unlocked as I pulled him in and removed his shirt as he closed the door, locking it. It didn't take long for us to have each other out of our clothes and on the bed, him making rough but passionate love to me.

I screamed in passion as did he and we laid on the bed. "Oh, that was amazing" I panted and yawned slightly as the first rays of the LA sun peeped in.

"I think we both need to rest" Tristan commented as he moved to get up.

"Won't you stay" I asked, looking up at him. He finally settled back beside me and I eased off for awhile. Never could have I imagined what was coming.


	4. Chapter 4

I was enjoying my freedom and it had been a week since I had moved into the Cortez and had made an arrangement with Iris and current owner, Will Drake that ensured my stay. In return, I would pay $50 every Friday and help Will by modeling if he asked even though I had never modeled before or to make sure he and Lachlan had their dental appointments scheduled which was pretty reasonable.

Things were getting hot and heavy with Tristan but I felt like he and I needed to slow down a little bit, which he agreed. For the first time, I felt like things were going right in my life. Today, I was in my room relaxing and catching up on rereading my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice when I suddenly got a little sleepy. I finally bookmarked my place and laid the book on the table. After making my room nice and dark; I curled up under the covers and slowly dropped off to sleep, beginning to dream.

 _Dream_

 _The day was hot as I returned to LA from Europe with my friend, Margret. Our other friend, Elizabeth was staying awhile longer. The cab had already dropped Margret off at her building and was bringing me to a newly constructed hotel called the Hotel Cortez. 'So, this is where my father has been working, impressive' I thought as a doorman got my bags and I followed him in._

 _My father was waiting at the desk and he hugged me tightly. "How's my little flower" he asked._

 _"Exhausted father, the train ride was torture in this warm weather" I answered as my father indicated which room to take my bags to._

 _"It's good to have you home though Magnolia. How was Europe" he asked as we headed for the elevator._

 _"I admit that it was beautiful and I should thank you for suggesting I go with Margret and Elizabeth" I answered as the elevator finally stopped. I stepped out with my dad and asked "So, why are we here instead of at home" as I followed him to one of the rooms._

 _"My boss has insisted that the leaders in construction stay for tomorrow night's grand opening shindig" father told me before asking "Now, why don't you freshen up before we head to luncheon?" We stepped into the room and I went to freshen up a little bit before we headed out again._

 _Just as I left the room with my father; we heard another door open and out stepped an elegantly dressed gentleman in a pinstripe suit with a walking stick and he had a small mustache. He was extremely handsome but what drew me in was his startling dark eyes. My father saw us staring at each other with intensity. "James, this is my daughter, Magnolia. Magnolia, this is my boss, James March. He helped me with your trip to Europe" my father told us._

 _I nodded and finally managed "Thank you sir. The trip was absolutely delightful."_

 _James slowly walked over and gently took my right hand. "A pleasure to lay eyes on you Magnolia. You certainly are very beautiful" he commented and slowly raised my hand to his lips, kissing the back of my hand softly. At that moment, my throat was so dry._

 _"It's a pleasure to meet you as well" I finally managed to answer. He let go of my hand and smiled in a way that it sent chills down my spine._

 _"Well, I shall be on my way. Magnolia, will you be joining the party tomorrow night" he asked._

 _"Hopefully" I replied, looking at my father._

 _"Splendid, until then Magnolia" James answered and nodded to my before leaving and I couldn't help but watch._

 _End dream_

I jolted awake and sat up, breathing heavily. ' _Whoa, what an elaborate dream but could that girl be the one the voice was calling'_ I thought, finally shaking my head in an attempt to get the dream out of my head but I couldn't. The more I thought about it now, the more I realized how much the girl, Magnolia looked at me. ' _That's not possible'_ I thought as I slowly reached for my book again when I got an indescribable chill. It was odd considering my air conditioner was on low but this chill shot down to my bones.

I finally sat my book down and stood up, trying to decide how I could warm up when the chill intensified. I felt as though I wasn't alone. I began to move toward the window when I felt a pair of hands wrap around me, one resting over my heart. "HELP" I half screamed, half choked.

"Shh, my sweet Magnolia. At last; you have returned my sweet kitten" that voice whispered. It was the one with the Brahamian accent that I had been hearing since I arrived here. By now, my heart was pounding for now I was certain that I was alone but from the touch, I clearly wasn't. "Your heart is beating like a hummingbird" the voice whispered again and at that second, I stopped struggling and saw now that I wasn't imagining the hands. I slowly turned my head and it was the one in the pinstripe suit from my dream. I started to speak but suddenly, my vision went black.

James' P.O.V

"Miss Evers, I require a damp wash cloth" I called as I laid Magnolia back on the bed.

"At once sir" she replied and reappeared promptly, handing me the damp cloth.

"Thank you" I answered, sitting beside her.

"Of course sir, it's pleasing to see that your wife has returned" she answered and left.

Carefully; I laid the cloth on my beloved's forehead. I caressed her cheek softly before moving to a chair in the corner. I was certain, no, I knew that deep inside this was my Magnolia after 88 years. She was as beautiful as ever and I wanted her back in my arms but the way she looked at me, it was almost like she didn't know who I was.

Time seemed to tick by slowly until Magnolia stirred and I looked over at her. She sat up in shock and saw me. "Am I dreaming or have I died" I asked.

"Neither one my dear. I can assure you that you are alive and awake. I am sure you have a few questions" I answered.

"Several but I'm not sure where to begin. Actually, I guess I should start at the begining. Is your names James March" she asked.

"How could you not remember me my love" I asked softly in reply, hurt she didn't remember.

"My name is not Magnolia. My name is Olivia St. Claire" she answered before asking "Do I look like your Magnolia?"

"My dear, I know you are my beloved and I will make you remember everything you are to me. I vow that" I promised, getting up and walking over to her. "I have missed you kitten" I added, whispering in her ear and before she could resist, I kissed her softly.

Olivia's P.O.V

When James let me go, he caressed my face and then vanished. I shook my head and looked around. I was now alone and I looked at my phone, seeing it was now 6pm. _'I need to calm down'_ I thought, getting up and deciding I would head down to the bar. After I fixed my hair, top, and shorts; I put my shoes on. I locked my room, got in the elevator, and headed down.

Once down in the lobby; I made my way to the bar and Liz looked up. "Olivia, honey, you are pale and you may not know it, but you are shaking. What happened" she asked.

"Liz; I need you to be honest. Is this hotel haunted" I asked.

"Sadly, it is by those who have died within these walls. Well, not all that died here haunt these halls. I can't truly explain that but in short, yes" Liz answered, handing me a ginger ale.

"I only asked cause I think I just met one. I just didn't know spirits could feel so solid" I admitted.

"Once someone dies within these walls; they are bound here. They can actually carry on like normal, touch, open doors" Liz told me before asking "Who scared you?"

I took another sip of ginger ale before replying "I think that was James March. He must have me confused for someone else. He called me Magnolia." I took another sip and added "He said" but I choked up.

"What did he say dear" Liz asked, patting my hand comfortingly.

"He said I will make you remember everything you are to me" I answered with a heavy shudder.

"I think I could answer your questions Olivia" I heard Elizabeth comment as she sat next to me.

"It was no coincidence when I said you looked like my friend that hung herself. I am an Afflicted which in terms means I am a vampire but without the fangs. Now, on with the story. In early 1926; I went with my dear friends, Magnolia Patterson and Margaret Gibson to Europe to be extras in 'Son of the Shiek' starring Rudolph Valentino. After she left, the next time I saw Magnolia was at the opening of the Cortez."

I looked at her and was in shock. "I think that must have been the time period I was seeing in my dreams earlier" I commented.

"Sounds about right. Well, that night at the opening; I could see James was very interested in Magnolia and I saw him pull her aside, get down on one knee, and ask her to marry him. Apparently, her dad had already said yes. They announced their engagement before the evening came to an end" Elizabeth continued.

"What happened then" I asked.

"After their wedding; I haven't a clue. The last thing I knew was finding out that she had died" Elizabeth answered.

"Wait a minute; how come she isn't here with him" I asked.

"Because she didn't die in the hotel" Liz filled in.

"So you're saying that I definitely look like Magnolia" I sked curiously.

"Exactly like her" Elizabeth answered.

Just then; I saw Tristan coming with an overnight bag. "Where are you off to" I asked.

"Sacramento for two nights but I'll be back early in the morning on the first" he promised, kissing my cheek.

"How about a real goodbye kiss then" I asked, getting off my barstool.

"One hot goodbye kiss coming up" Tristan answered, pulling me close and giving me a hot kiss on the lips before he had to leave.

I watched him leave and then Elizabeth left soon after. I looked at the glass of ginger ale that Liz had just refilled for me before asking "Liz, is it possible that I am the reincarnation or is it just coincidence that I look like a deadringer?"

She was about to answer when a new voice answered "You only have to look at a picture to see it. I found some things that might help. Lookng up; I saw that handsome blue eyed stranger.

I looked at him as I stood before asking "Who are you?"

He smiled in a beguiling manner as he answered "I'm Donovan."

"And I'm Olivia" I told him.

"Come with me then" Donovan said, offering me his hand. I slowly took it and he led me back to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

"Is this yours" I asked as we got out and I looked around before he led me into the penthouse suite. He nodded and led me over to the couch before handing me a box.

"I found this when I moved in here. I hope this might have some answers" he told me and as I looked through the box, an empty decanter caught my eye with what looked to be bloodstains, like it had been empty awhile.

"Are you an Afflicted" I asked curiously as I picked up the diary on top & got the key off the side.

"Yes, I am surprised you knew" he answered, watching as I glanced at the slightly faded writing when a photo of three girls in what looked to be harem costumes caught my eye. I was in disbelief. "Take those, maybe that willl help" he added after a moment.

I saw him eyeing the decanter and I realized he was going to need to feed soon. "Do you need to feed" I asked.

"Yes, I am afraid I will need to go hunting shortly" he answered.

"Take from me" I offered.

"Are you sure" he asked, surprised that I had offered.

"Yes, I'm sure but how are you going to take" I asked in reply, curious as I looked at him.

"Oh, follow me" he answered as he grabbed the decanter and we left the penthouse, got back in the elevator, and headed down to the seventh floor. After walking down the hall, he opened a hidden panel and I looked in.

"You have a place to drain anyone" I whispered, kind of grossed out.

"And that freaked out expression coming from a dental hygenist who has no doubt seen her fair share of needles" he commented, closing the door. I sat in one of the chairs and I cleaned my arm before he inserted the needle.

I filled two units for him before he helped me get bandaged up and helped me back down to my room. "Thank you for helping me Olivia" he whispered, helping me get comfortable. He made sure I was safe before leaving me alone.

As I was about to lay down; Liz came in with some apple juice for me. "Trust me, you'll want this" she told me.

"Thanks Liz" I replied, taking a grateful sip. I downed the glass after a bit before getting up and changing. I set the box on the floor and laid down, not knowing what the night would hold.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what time it was but I jumped when I heard the window open. Slowly, I sat up and saw a man in front of me with sunglasses on. "Hmm, sweet little honey of a kill the master left this year" the man said, picking up the lamp. I scrambled out of bed in a hurry and bolted like a mad woman out of the room and down the hall.

"Mercy, please don't kill me" I screamed at the approaching figure when I saw James appear.

"It's alright Olivia, shh" James whispered gently to me and he looked at the man and added "Easy Ricky, this one is extremely special and I will tell that in time. Your souvenir is down in room 42, a tourist couple. Now, stay out of room 64." The man nodded and left as I fell to my knees, about to cry.

James knelt down next to me and caressed my cheek softly, whispering gently "You're safe now Olivia, my sweet kitten."

"Thank you" I managed to choke out.

"Come now, it's safe and you need your rest" James whispered, helping me up and escorting me back to my room.

"Are you sure I'm safe to go back to sleep" I asked in a trembling whisper as we walked in and he closed the door and then relocked my window.

"I promise kitten that no one will enter this room again except you and anyone who works here. No more intruders. Now, get some sleep my darling" he whispered, kissing my forehead and caressing my hair. For some reason, his touch was calming to me and I slowly drifted back off to sleep.

The next time I awoke; the sun was burning intensely and I rolled over to check the clock. I was surprised to see that it was 1:30pm. ' _Wow, I really overslept'_ I thought, slowly getting up and getting dressed for the day. ' _Was this morning an early Halloween trick'_ I wondered as I finished dressing and grabbed my purse before going down to the lobby.

I left the hotel to have lunch and then to have my nails done. As I sat there getting my nails done; I was thinking about an offer that Will had made me a couple days ago. He had offered me a chance to help him by modeling in Paris as part of our agreement about my residing in the hotel and I was seriously considering it. Sure, I loved my work but how often was I going to get the opportunity to get a free trip to Paris? That's when I decided I would take the opportunity.

As I sat drying my nails; my thoughts turned to early this morning with the stranger in my room and the way James had protected me and what he had said about me being special. I finally hailed a cab back to the Cortez, grateful that I had sold my car and had finished severing all ties to my unfaithful ex. When I stepped into the Cortez; I saw a few strange people.

When it was clear; I pulled the check in book around and found a strange list of names but I realized that was impossible as they were all dead. I was puzzled until I heard Liz ask "Why were you snooping through the register?"

"This last set of names; one of them broke into my room and I know he meant to kill me" I told her.

"Well; they are guests of Mr. March for his annual Devil's Night banquet. It's the highlight here at the Cortez" Liz told me.

"What exactly is Devil's Night" I asked curiously.

"Halloween is all plastic pumpkins and cheap costumes but Devil's Night, that's when the real ghosts and demons come out to play" she answered and checked a list before gasping and adding "How did I not see this before?" She walked over to the mail shelf and took out an envelope. "You've been invited" she said, handing me the envelope.

I opened it and read the invitation but realized that I had nothing to wear. "Your wardrobe has already been taken care of" Liz added, answering my unspoken thought.

"Thanks Liz" I answered, still in shock before heading to the elevator and back to my room. I walked in and sure enough; on the bed was a dress bag with an elegant pair of heels as well as a nice choker and a small box with some earrings.

' _Guess I might as well start getting ready'_ I thought, heading to the bathroom and getting started on my hair. I curled it and put a red hair clip with rhinestones in the middle. Finally; I carefully changed out of my clothes and into the dress and shoes that Liz had left for me. I zipped the dress up and then put the jewelry on. The last thing I did was put on a spritz of perfume before leaving the room.

I really didn't want to go but I knew it would be rude to turn down such a formal invitation. As soon as I stepped out of the elevator and made my way to room 78; the others that were present began looking at my way. I saw the one James had saved me from; Ricky, properly known as Richard Ramirez aka The Night Stalker.

He seemed surprised to see me but went back to talking to the others and I took that chance to wander into the suite. Just then; James appeared to greet his guests before he walked over to me. "Well kitten, you look postively raidiant in that dress" he commented with a smile, sliding his arm around me and leading me to the table. ' _Why are they staring? Am I about to be tonight's main course'_ I thought as the others came over to the table.

I saw there were place cards and I was seated on James' left side. He helped me sit down and I felt my heart rate pick up a bit as I listened to the others chattering and I watched James pouring some kind of greenish looking liquid into shotglasses. It looked like, well, I wasn't sure exactly what to compare it to. Everyone picked up the glasses so I did the same as James raised his and said "To us, the greatest serial killers who ever lived!"

I downed the absinthe and it made me shudder slightly. I slowly began to realize who all was really at this table and wondered more why I was here. I wasn't a killer and I wondered if I was starting to lose my mind. I could see the others studying me and James.

The music changed just after dinner as Miss Evers brought out a tray of knives and I watched in horror as Sally assisted in bringing in some drugged random guy off the streets. I don't know if the mix of wine and absinthe had gone to my head but the next thing I knew; I found myself reaching for a knife and James' sparked with satisfaction. "Take a stab kitten" he whispered in my ear and I thrust the knife into the guy's heart, watching the life go out of his eyes.

The guy fell to the floor and I suddenly became dizzy. I felt James help me back into a chair and I heard Richard ask "So master, who is this girl to you?"

"You can't tell" I heard him answer and I could faintly make out a wedding ring on his left hand.

"You were married" Jeffrey commented.

"Yes my boy; she is my beloved wife and after so long, she is by my side once again" James answered and I felt him capture my lips in a soft kiss before I blacked out.

Donovan's P.O.V

I arrived in room 78 after Miss Evers came in to tell me I needed to get Olivia out at James' request before things got more dangerous. When I found her; the room was empty as the clock struck midnight. James had sat her in his old armchair and I slowly touched her wrist. After a minute; I finally felt a pulse and confirmed that she had downed two glasses of wine and a half glass of absinthe. She also had blood on her hands.

"Who is it" I heard her slur out after a moment.

"Olivia, it's Donovan. Someone had a little too much to drink. Have to say alcohol chased with wormwood is very gutsy" I told her.

"Where are they" she asked, trying to look around.

"The guests have gone for this year" I told her and added "You should rest Olivia. I'm taking you back to your room." With that; I carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her down to her room.

Once back in her room; I undressed her and removed her accessories before helping her into a nightgown. As I laid her down, I heard her ask "Is anything real anymore?"

"All too real" I answered, cleaning her hands of the blood. She groaned softly and right after that; she bolted out of bed and to the bathroom to empty her stomach. As she was doing so; I saw James come in so I left the room to let them be alone. I wondered when she would realize who she really was.

Olivia's P.O.V

When I had finished emptying my stomach; I got a sudden chill. Slowly, I rinised my mouth out and carefully but still slightly drunk, I stumbled back to bed and got under the covers. "Magnolia" James whispered and he saw me. "Oh kitten" he whispered again, caressing my hair softly.

"James" I whispered softly.

"That was a perfect stab darling. You are well on your way to remembering everything that we once had together. Oh my sweet Magnolia; you have no idea how long I have waited" he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I slowly eased off to sleep but before I fully dropped off; I heard him whisper "Just surrender to the darkest places in your heart. Take that leap and hurl yourself into the abyss." I finally drifted further into sleep not knowing what this was about to mean.


End file.
